


Bringing Out Eugene

by Muccamukk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bringing Out, Canon Era, Comfort, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Spitroasting, authority kink, pavuvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: When Eugene gets called to Ack Ack and Hillbilly's tent, he's worried that he's in some kind of trouble.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones, Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Bringing Out Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: *gestures at relationship tag* So there's a significant age/experience/rank/size difference happening here. It's not exactly turning anyone involved off. Consent level: Would likely have difficulty saying "no," but has no desire to do so anyway.
> 
> Written for the LLSS prompt: "Sledge is a virgin/fairly inexperienced. Ack-Ack and Hillbilly take him under their collective wing." As well all know, all tents on Pavuvu are mysteriously soundproofed, just go with it.
> 
> Thank you to ThrillingDetectiveTales for beta reading, and making me watch the show, and generally dragging me into this ship. I wasn't exactly kicking and screaming.

The sudden downpour hit just as they were coming back into camp after a day on manoeuvres. The whole company was overall mud, and soaked equally in half-dried sweat and bleeding bug bites. They didn't need Gunny to tell them to strip and wash as the skies poured down harder than any barracks shower ever could. In under a minute, the deck was covered in naked marines, whooping and laughing as they washed themselves down. Eugene stripped with the rest, months past the modesty of being the only one in gaiters with all his buttons done up.

Mostly, at times like these, Eugene had learned better than to look. He'd catch glimpses of the boys in the locker rooms, the barracks, on the beach, their hard, smooth flesh, scarred and unscarred, the way their cocks swung, the curve of their asses. They would show up in his dreams, later, if he looked or not, but at least keeping his eyes to himself kept the others from knowing. Mostly, it also kept his cock from getting any ideas.

He was at the edge of the company, Burgie and Snaf having wrestled towards the centre, leaving a tumble of profanity and slapping hands behind them. Trying not to watch, Eugene turned away, meaning to look out towards the jungle.

Instead, he saw Captain Haldane and Lieutenant Jones. They were as naked as everyone else, and laughing as well. They looked younger, as young as Eugene, or as Burgie anyway, and the weight of the day seemed to have lifted off of them. Ack Ack turned so that Hillbilly could splash at his back, saying something over his shoulder. There was nothing erotic in their touch, or not more so than any of the other boys horsing around in the rain, but something about it struck Eugene to the core. Maybe it was the tenderness in Hillbilly's massive hands, or the way Ack Ack's eyes crinkled, the smallness of his smile, how the look seemed private, meant just for Hillbilly.

Hillbilly grinned and swatted at Ack Ack's ass, but he was expecting it, and twisted away, light on his feet as a panther despite his size. In Eugene's mind's eye, Hillbilly's smack connected and...

And Hillbilly was looking right at Eugene. Ack Ack caught his gaze and followed until he too was staring right at Eugene. His gaze no less intimidating than it had been on that first day on Pavuvu. Hillbilly's gaze swept down Eugene's body, and his mouth quirked up into a smirk, and Ack Ack raised an eyebrow.

Which was Eugene realised that his cock was half hard. He covered himself and spun away, but it was too late too late too late...

The rain stopped just then, and everyone started picking up their clothes, if not putting them on again. Eugene balled his dungarees in front of his crotch, even though his dick had already been shocked into submission. Snafu, coming back for his kit, saw Eugene's belated modesty and sniffed disdainfully before tossing his uniform over one shoulder and his rifle over the the other and walking back to his tent stark naked. Most of the others were doing the same, but Eugene dressed in his muddy things again and trudged towards the beach.

He didn't look behind him. He couldn't stand to think of Ack Ack and Hillbilly's knowing looks, even less so their disapproval.

It wasn't until he was sitting on the sand that the potential consequences of his dunderheaded carelessness began to sink in. If Captain Haldane took offence and decided to paint Eugene a queer, the MPs wouldn't ask any questions on the way to the stockade. Everyone would believe Ack Ack, and no one would even ask Eugene. Not that they'd be wrong, anyway, in thought if not in deed. Eugene's career in the marines could be done before it'd even had a chance to begin. They could send him home for this, and his family would...

Curling in on himself, Eugene wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees and tried to imagine what he was going to do. He couldn't protest his innocence, even if he had any to protest, not before anyone said anything. That would only ensure the kind of attention he wanted to avoid.

All he could do was keep his head down, stay quiet, and pray to God that Ack Ack wouldn't mind too much, that he would pass Eugene by as he had the first day with Sid.

If Sid were still here, he'd call Eugene a damn fool, and he'd be right on the money. Eugene dropped his head to his knees and sighed. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to keep out of these messes.

He was missing chow behind him, while ahead of him the sun dropped into the sea like it was falling free. He'd never seen the day go to night so fast as it did in the tropics, and with the night the crabs started to come out. Eugene abandoned the beach to them.

Back in his tent, Leyden and Oswalt looked at him curiously, but Eugene just shrugged and shook his head. He didn't have the words, even if he wanted to explain.

Eugene had just started to undress, vaguely hoping that if he spread his uniform out they'd dry some overnight, when a runner came in.

"Private Sledge?" he asked the tent generally.

"That's me," Sledge said, his heart sinking to his boots.

"Skipper's looking for you."

"Me?" Eugene said, like an idiot. He could feel the world starting to sway under him like the deck of a ship.

The runner nodded. "Says to report to his tent. You know where it is?"

"I do."

"Well, better get going," the runner smiled sympathetically before vanishing back into the night. Leyden and Oswalt were looking at Eugene with that mixed expression of sympathy and relief that all recruits wore when someone not them was about to get carved a new one.

Eugene sighed. "Better get going," he said, and buttoned his shirt back up. "Don't wait up."

Not that they would. They'd probably expect him to spend the night digging a new latrine trench or something. They were probably not expecting him to end up in the stockade. Eugene hadn't started the day expecting that either.

The tent Ack Ack and Hillbilly shared was on a corner and back from the others a little. From a distance, it seemed to fit perfectly in line with all the others, but as Eugene approached, he realised that they'd pitched it at such an angle that they had more space surrounding them. Eugene guessed it paid to be an officer, and one that everyone liked at that. As Eugene approached and realised it was just at the edge of the jungle, he felt a little too much like Little Red Riding Hood off to the big woods.

Most of the flaps were down, trading air flow for privacy, but the front lay open, and a warm glow shone into the night. Sledge stood at attention just outside and said, "Private Eugene Sledge reporting, sir!" in what he hoped was a calm and soldierly voice.

"Enter," Ack Ack said, then, "At ease, marine, close that."

Eugene reached behind him to tug the tent closed. He stood with his legs apart and his hands behind his back, looking straight ahead at the back of the tent. Hillbilly's guitar leaned against the support post. Hillbilly himself was lounging on his bunk, while Captain Haldane stood easy next to his own bunks. With only two people, the tent had enough room for a little desk and a pair of sea chests, one next to the other like old friends. The air was close and golden with lamplight.

Ack Ack stepped forward, stopping just a few feet away from Eugene, cutting off his view of the guitar. Eugene focused on the top button on Ack Ack's blouse, which was a little below eye level.

"Look at me, son." Ack Ack's voice was firm, commanding, but he didn't sound angry. When Eugene tipped his head back to meet his eyes, he didn't look angry either. His face was calm, serious but with something gentle around his mouth. His eyes were a clear, steady blue grey, like the harbour under an overcast sky. "That's right," he said. "You're not in any trouble, Eugene."

Eugene didn't say anything. Officers didn't call junior enlisted men to the carpet when they weren't in trouble. He let his eyes slide back to Ack Ack's top button. A little square of dark chest hair showed in the V of his collar. Half the boys here weren't old enough to have hair yet. Ack Ack and Hillbilly seemed like another class of men entirely.

Hillbilly laughed. "You're gonna have to do better 'n that, Andy."

Ack Ack's chest moved as he cast a glance at Hillbilly behind him, and Eugene was distracted enough that he missed Ack Ack's hand coming up until his knuckles brushed the bottom of Eugene's chin. He lifted Eugene's head until he had to look Ack Ack in the eye again. His hand was warm, and the touch shot through Eugene's body like electricity. He gritted his teeth and told himself that he was _not_ going to get hard again, not here, not now.

Ack Ack was speaking, and Eugene made himself focus on the words. "Eugene, I give you my word that we didn't ask you here to discipline you, or even give you a warning, though you could be a little more careful."

"Yes, sir," Eugene said, slumping a little in relief. With other officers, he'd suspect some kind of trap, a trick to draw him into saying something that would damn him, but Captain Haldane wouldn't lie to his men. Eugene hadn't been here two months, and he knew that much. It must just be that the officers had seen him looking at them and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything about it. The conversation to come would doubtless be humiliating, but not fatal.

He expected that Ack Ack would drop his hand, but he kept his hold on Eugene's chin. "In fact, I plan to forget anything you might say in this tent," Ack Ack continued. "The second you leave, this conversation never happened, and you can leave at any time. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir." Eugene could feel his cheeks flushing. He was going to get a lecture about the dangers of sodomy in the military, just like the one his father had given him and Edward, except he was going to get it from a CO he wanted nothing more than to please. Why the hell couldn't he have just remembered not to look earlier? He should know this by now.

"You look at other fellows like that often?" Ack Ack asked. His voice was so gentle.

Eugene thought he was going to die right there, but he didn't want to add lying to the sins of the day, so he muttered, "I try not to, sir."

"But sometimes you can't help it, can you?"

"No, sir, I mean—" Eugene fumbled for the words, but finally fell back on, "I didn't mean nothing by it, sir."

Ack Ack's moved up and cupped Eugene's cheek. His big, calloused hand felt like the warmest thing in the whole world. Eugene's stomach churned at the touch, even as Ack Ack's gentle eyes seemed to pull him in. He was close enough to kiss Ack Ack, and at the thought, his gaze fell to his CO's mouth. Eugene's cock twitched.

"You dream about it, sometimes?" Hillbilly asked from the bed. "Wake up with your sheets all mussed?"

"Yes, sir." God, Ack Ack had said Eugene could leave any time, but he felt hypnotised like rabbit in front of a rattler. There was an undertone here he didn't understand, and part of his mind was telling him he should flee, but deep in his gut he couldn't shake the caressing tone in their voices. He needed to know why they were asking, and the risk of a lecture was one he was just going to take.

"You ever kiss another boy?" Ack Ack asked, voice so low that Eugene had to strain to hear him.

"No, sir," Eugene said. The Lord knew he'd wanted to, Sid especially, but he never had. "I ain't done nothing about it, I promise, sir."

"There's nothing wrong in it if you had." Ack Ack's thumb was rubbing back and forth across Eugene's cheekbone, calming him like a mother rocking a cradle.

"My father..." Eugene started, but the scripture his father had quoted stuck in his throat. He couldn't say it here, not when Hillbilly was getting off his cot to come stand beside Ack Ack. Their shoulders brushed, and Eugene looked over, envying how they both stood so tall and perfect, matching like bookends.

Hillbilly put his hand on Eugene's shoulder and said, "Your father's a good man, I'm sure, but sometimes he just don't understand how things are, do he?"

"I..." Eugene shook his head. It had never felt right, that lecture. The way he'd felt about Sid or any of the other boys hadn't felt to Eugene like the worst kind of sin. His head kept telling him he ought to listen to his father and the Good Book, but in his heart there'd been a pure, sweet song that told him if he just gave in and forget all that, he could find a kind of joy he'd never known. That was what temptation was like, Eugene had been told, and he should only resist it, but he'd always wished he had the kind of faith that made him sure.

"I used to feel the same way," Hillbilly said, and it was easy to imagine. His accent reminded Eugene of home. "Used to think there was something evil in wanting another man. 'Til I met the skipper here. He told me, well—" Hillbilly glanced at Ack Ack, his expression that mix of appeal and admiration that he mostly wore when he didn't think Ack Ack was looking. Eugene had seen it though, and wondered.

"I told Eddie that God makes us all a little different," Ack Ack said, not looking away from Eugene, "but nothing He makes is just plain bad. Some men, He made to go together, closer than brothers, like David and Jonathan were. Do you understand, son?"

Eugene licked his lips. The tent felt close and muggy, and having Ack Ack's hand on him only made it worse. He didn't know how his mouth could feel so dry while at the same time his blood was pumping hard enough to make him sweat. He noticed that both men's gazes flicked down to his mouth, and he felt the hot flush that had taken over his face creep along his scalp and down his spine. His dick was hard enough that Eugene was sure they'd see it pushing out his dungarees if they chanced to look down.

"Eugene?" Ack Ack asked, and Eugene realised that he hadn't answered the question.

"I understand, sir," he said. It felt like he should say something else, venture an opinion on what Ack Ack had told him, but his thoughts felt all tangled up. He wanted Ack Ack to be right so badly, but he was afraid of the path that might lead him down. "Are you"—his gaze flicked to Hillbilly and then back to Ack Ack—"Are you like that, too, sir? Like Lieutenant Jones said?"

"I am," Ack Ack told him gravely. "Used to pray God'd change me, but now..." He glanced at Hillbilly and smiled that small, private smile that had so affected Eugene earlier. "Now I have other things to pray about."

Hillbilly smiled back, and Eugene felt the knot in his throat tighten. It was the same utterly besotted smile he'd seen his mother give his father when they didn't know Eugene was there, the one that Eugene had always wished someone would have just for him.

It was enough to let him ask, "And, sir, do you and Lieutenant Jones, do you um... well, sir, are you?"

Instead of answering, Ack Ack leaned over to Hillbilly and pressed their lips together. Hillbilly tipped his head to one side, meeting the kiss perfectly, his lips just a little parted. He sighed at the contact, his hand falling away from Eugene's shoulder. Ack Ack, though, Ack Ack was still touching Eugene's face. His hand was still, but his fingers tightened their grip along Eugene’s jaw.

When Ack Ack broke the kiss, his lips were still wet from it, and Hillbilly looked a little breathless. "Does that answer your question, son?" Ack Ack asked.

"I guess it does, sir," Eugene said. He'd thought the image of Hillbilly washing Ack Ack's back was burned into his mind, but that kiss... he'd be dreaming about that kiss for a long time. He'd wanted that for so long it made his heart ache to think of it. "Sir, sirs, why am I here?"

"Well, Eugene," Hillbilly said, and Eugene's name was a caress on his lips, "The way you was staring earlier, the skipper and I thought you might want to kiss us, or one or the other of us, anyhow."

"Would you like that?" Ack Ack asked.

It seemed to be a serious question, but Eugene couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that they were actually asking it. He shook his head, trying to make his thoughts settle.

Ack Ack dropped his hand and stepped away, and Eugene felt like a part of him was being ripped out. "That's all right, son," Ack Ack said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want. I promise you there won't be any consequences, no matter what you tell me. If you want to leave now, that's okay too."

Eugene couldn't imagine leaving. He tried to picture himself turning and pushing his way through the tent flap and back out into the night, and he couldn't do it. "I don't want to leave, sir."

Ack Ack nodded, and Eugene was surprised to see relief in his eyes. Had he been expecting that Eugene would say no? No man in the company, normal or bent, would say no to something the skipper wanted. Or was that just Eugene justifying how much he wanted this? It didn't matter, in the end.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ack Ack asked him.

Eugene swallowed. "Yes, sir." He'd meant to sound decisive, but somehow it came out as barely a whisper.

"Do you want to kiss Eddie?"

It was easier the second time. "Yes, sir."

Hillbilly smiled at him. It wasn't the same smile he'd given Ack Ack, but it was still warm and encouraging, and it still made Eugene glow with pride to have earned it. "You ever kiss anyone?" Hillbilly asked.

"A girl, once," Eugene admitted. It'd been Sid's sister, and one of the most awkward experiences of Eugene's life.

"Why don't you show me?" Hillbilly held out his hand, and Eugene took it, stepping in until they stood chest to chest. Hillbilly bent his head and parted his lips like he had for Ack Ack, waiting for Eugene to move.

"I'm not—" Eugene's heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know if he'd ever been this nervous. "I ain't any good at this, alright?"

Ack Ack's hand fell on Eugene's back, resting heavy between his shoulder blades. "Oh, son. You aren't going to disappoint him."

Eugene told himself that if the skipper said it, it had to be true. It gave him enough courage to take hold of the collar of Hillbilly's t-shirt and lean up to kiss him. He was a little fast going in, and bumped their mouths together rather than kissing, but Hillbilly took hold of the back of Eugene's head and helped Eugene get the angle right. Eugene wasn't sure what to do after the bit where their lips met together—and even that was too sweet for words—but Hillbilly knew what to do. He moved his lips against Eugene's, pecking lightly at Eugene's lower lip, then running the tip of his tongue across before backing off a little. It was the same studied rhythm as the slide of Ack Ack's thumb across Eugene's cheek.

It seemed like something Eugene could do, and he started to move in response, opening his mouth a little so that Hillbilly could deepen the kiss. He wasn't sure what to do with his tongue, so he let it be, but he brought his other hand up and rested it on Hillbilly's hip.

"That's right," Ack Ack said from behind him. "You can touch him if you want."

Eugene felt Hillbilly's lips curve against his as he smiled, and Hillbilly's teeth found Eugene's bottom lip, sharp and sudden. He didn't nip hard, just worried away in a promise that he could. Eugene groaned and rubbed himself against Hillbilly's thigh. His body was singing with a kind of pleasure he hadn't even known was possible, and not one of them had taken their clothes off yet. Tentatively, Eugene slid his hand under the hem of Hillbilly's t-shirt, resting his palm on his side just below his ribs. Hillbilly hummed against Eugene's mouth in appreciation. Encouraged by Skip's words and the knowledge that something he was doing was making Hillbilly feel good, Eugene reached around and ran his hand up Hillbilly's back. His skin was smooth under Eugene's fingers, and he sighed when Eugene traced the knobs of his spine.

The boards of the tent platform creaked as Ack Ack stepped in. He came up behind Eugene and pressed his chest to Eugene's back, trapping Eugene between him and Hillbilly. Ack Ack squeezed Eugene's biceps lightly and leaned down to kiss Eugene's neck right below his ear. "Do you like this?" he asked.

Eugene wanted to answer that of course he liked it, he'd never liked anything more in all his life, but Hillbilly was running his tongue along the inside of Eugene's lower lip, and Eugene wasn't going to break the kiss for all the world. He nodded just a little, hoping that Ack Ack understood that.

Ack Ack's hands followed Eugene's arms down to the elbows then dropped to his sides, then to his hips. He pulled Eugene away from where he was still grinding against Hillbilly's thigh back against Ack Ack's body. Ack Ack was hard, too, and his cock pressed against the base of Eugene's spine. His lips brushed Eugene's ear as he asked, "Do you want us to show you how to please a man?"

Eugene couldn't even nod. He whimpered low in his throat and clutched at Hillbilly's collar. All he seemed to be able to hear was his own heart pounding in his ears, and he didn't know what felt best: Hillbilly's tongue in his mouth and his hand in his hair, or Ack Ack's breath in his ear and his hands on his hips. Eugene was so hard he felt like he'd come any second, if only he could rub against Hillbilly's thigh again.

When Hillbilly broke away from the kiss, Eugene blindly leaned forward trying to recapture it. He was too damn short though, and Hillbilly's hand tightened in his hair, holding him where he was.

"How is he?" Ack Ack asked.

Hillbilly smiled down at Eugene, blue eyes sparkling. "Bit slow to start, but he learns real good. You want to try him out, Skip?"

Ack Ack laughed, his breath puffing against Eugene's ear. "What do you think, Eugene? You still want to kiss me?"

"Yes, sir. Please, sir."

"All right." The bodily turned Eugene around between them, their hands on his hips and shoulders until he was looking up into Ack Ack's handsome face. Hillbilly reached between their bodies and started to unbutton Eugene's blouse, but Eugene hardly noticed. All his attention was fixed Ack Ack's amazed and tender expression. Ack Ack touched Eugene's check with the back of his knuckles, moving almost reverently. "Beautiful," he murmured. "My God."

Eugene felt a lump rise in his throat and had to close his eyes for a moment. As he did, Ack Ack bent and kissed his forehead, then both of his eyelids, and finally his lips. Eugene responded like Hillbilly had showed him, matching the pace of the kiss to Ack Ack's. It was slower and deeper. Ack Ack's tongue traced the line of Eugene's lips, and his hands held Eugene's face steady as he turned his own head this way and that, like he was making a study of the best way to kiss Eugene.

Hillbilly finished unbuttoning Eugene's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor between them as Hillbilly started to rub his hands up and down Eugene's sides. "Andy's a good kisser, ain't he?" Hillbilly asked, and Eugene hoped he didn't expect an answer, even though Eugene fervently agreed.

Ack Ack wasn't letting Eugene rub against his thigh, either, and Eugene felt like he could cry from how much he wanted someone to just touch his cock. He didn't want to come right away like a kid, but he also couldn't stand the feel of his dick pressing against the inside of his dungarees and nothing more. He whimpered and clutched at Ack Ack's shoulders, rocking his hips against the air as they both stood just a little too far away from him to connect with.

"I think there's something the boy wants," Hillbilly observed. He started to unbutton Eugene's dungarees, fingers deliberately slow. He stepped forward, widening his legs until his cock pressed against Eugene's ass. His hand dipped into Eugene's skivvies and closed around his dick.

It was too much. Eugene broke away from the kiss and buried his face against Ack Ack's chest. He smelled of perspiration and rainwater, a musky manly smell that felt like shelter. Ack Ack stroked Eugene's hair in time with Hillbilly's hands on his cock.

It didn't take much, just a few sure pulls, and Eugene was crying out against Ack Ack's blouse, fingers still clinging to his shoulders.

"That's right," Ack Ack crooned. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

_Yes!_ Eugene's mind agreed, but he was too breathless to speak. Heat flushed through his body and he couldn't think past how good Hillbilly's hand on him felt. His come splattered on the wood floor, but Ack Ack didn't chew him out for making a mess. He just kept holding onto Eugene and stroking his hair.

After a few moments, Eugene came back to himself "Sorry, Skip," he muttered into Ack Ack's blouse. Now that he'd come, he realised that he hadn't wanted it to be over so soon. It'd been selfish of him to take his own pleasure without looking after the other two. He hadn't even tried to touch them, just satisfied himself. "I'll... I'll do better."

Hillbilly was still stroking Eugene's dick, and he bent to kiss the back of his neck. "You ain't done nothing wrong," he said. "All you did was what I wanted you to."

Ack Ack stepped back and ducked down until he caught Eugene's eye. "Hard to keep back when Eddie's got his hands all over you, isn't it, son?" He glanced down at Eugene's spent cock, Hillbilly's hand almost swallowing it up now. "Let's get you out of those, huh?"

"Yes, sir." Eugene started to push his dungarees off his hips, but Hillbilly caught his hands and held them flat to his belly. Eugene could still feel Hillbilly's dick against his ass, and let his body slump back as Hillbilly held him up.

Eugene almost protested when Ack Ack dropped to his knees in front of him, would have except Hillbilly shushed him. He watched in awe as his captain bent to undo Eugene's gaiters and boots. He stripped Eugene naked in a few swift moves, hands strong on Eugene's calves as he lifted him out of his boots and dungarees. Eugene nearly stopped breathing when Ack Ack took hold of his hips and pressed his face to Eugene's groin. His stubble scratched Eugene's thighs as his tongue reached out and lapped at Eugene's soft dick.

"Skip..." Eugene started to protest, and Hillbilly turned his head enough to kiss him. They still had Eugene pinned between them, Hillbilly's hands on his arms, as Ack Ack's were on his thighs, Hillbilly's muscled body a wall behind him. Eugene's cock was too sensitive to touch, and he cried out against Hillbilly's kiss as Ack Ack took his dick into his mouth and sucked lightly. The sensation of Ack Ack's mouth hot around him ran sparks through Eugene's whole body, and he writhed against their hold, not sure if he was trying to get away or to feel more. It felt wrong to have Captain Haldane kneeling for him, but Eugene couldn't see any way to stop it, and didn't want to anyhow. He wished his hands were free so he could touch Ack Ack's hair, but Hillbilly wasn't letting him go.

Finally, Ack Ack let Eugene's cock slip from his mouth and stood. He took Eugene's shoulders and kissed the side of his neck where he was stretched out from twisting and seeking Hillbilly's kisses. "I'd like to suck you off some time," Ack Ack said in his ear. "I'd like to do everything to you." He cupped Eugene's face and pulled him away from Hillbilly so that he could kiss him himself.

Eugene's lips felt numb from how much they'd kissed him, but he still leaned eagerly into Ack Ack's touch. Ack Ack's mouth tasted different, salty and a little bitter, and Eugene realised he was tasting his own come from Ack Ack licking it off him. Eugene whimpered and squeezed Hillbilly's hands.

"You should let him," Hillbilly said, as if Eugene would say no to anything Ack Ack wanted him to do. "The things Andy can do with his mouth..." he trailed off, and Eugene didn't even know where to start with filling in the possibilities. He knew that he wanted to know what Ack Ack could do with his mouth. He wanted to know everything about this dizzying new world.

"Would you like us to show you?" Ack Ack asked again, and this time Eugene's mouth was free to answer.

Eugene nodded, slack mouthed, lips swollen from kisses. He was naked between his officers, and had just come on the deck of his CO's tent, and all he wanted was more. _Wanton,_ his mind supplied, and, _slut_. Eugene told it to take a hike. "Yes, sir," he said.

"What do you think, Eddie?" Ack Ack asked.

Behind Eugene, Hillbilly took a long breath and let it out slow, like he was really thinking over the possibilities of what to do with Eugene. "I sure would like that boy's mouth on my dick," he said finally.

Ack Ack hummed and looked Eugene up and down like he was trying to decide if he were up to the job or not. Eugene wanted to beg, to remind Ack Ack that he'd promised to do better, or to swear that he'd do anything so long as it would please them, but he didn't want to speak out of turn. He looked at Ack Ack and hoped that his eyes conveyed his plea. They seemed to, because Ack Ack brushed his cheek with his knuckles again then ran the pad of his thumb across Eugene's lips. Eugene kissed it. "Would you like to try that, Eugene?"

Eugene had to swallow before he could say, "Yes, sir. I would, sir." He had very little idea of how to go about it, but he figured they must know that. They would show him.

"That's good," Ack Ack told him. "I think you'll like it."

"What about you, sir?" Eugene asked. He could see Ack Ack's dick tenting out the front of his trousers, and he wanted to please him even more than Hillbilly, but he didn't see how he could suck them both off at once.

Ack Ack pressed his thumb to Eugene's lips, and Eugene opened his mouth to suck it in. He ran his tongue over the blunt nail, worrying at a ragged corner, and sucked. "That's my good boy," Ack Ack murmured. "You're going to love him, Eddie."

"Sooner rather than later," Hillbilly muttered, rubbing the front of his trousers against Eugene's bare ass. "But what _about_ you, Skip?"

Eugene kept sucking Ack Ack's thumb, looking up at him appealingly. He hoped Ack Ack knew how much Eugene would do for him, if only Ack Ack would keep touching him, and keep telling him he was good.

Ack Ack put his free hand on Eugene's hip again, but this time his fingers curled further around, just barely squeezing Eugene's ass. "Would you let me take you?" he asked, almost like he was musing to himself, not really asking Eugene. "Would you like the feel of my cock up your ass?"

The question should have terrified Eugene. It was everything his father had warned him might happen to a vulnerable young man away from home for the first time. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to be touched there, but at the same time, he needed to find out. Ack Ack's thumb was still in his mouth, and Eugene couldn't answer, so he sucked harder, his cheeks pulling in.

"Skip would make you feel real nice," Hillbilly said, as if Eugene still needed to be sweet talked into agreeing. "He's gentle as can be. When he does it, it don't hurt none, even if it's your first time."

Something passed between Ack Ack and Hillbilly in a look, Ack Ack's eyes narrowing with a flash of anger, but then it was gone, and Ack Ack was pulling his thumb free so that he could kiss Eugene again. It'd been pure minutes since Eugene had been kissed, and he leaned into it eagerly. Eugene let his mouth fall open and Ack Ack sweep his tongue inside. Ack Ack's heart pounded under Eugene's palm, and Eugene wished he'd take his shirt off so that Eugene could feel Ack Ack's bare chest against his own. He felt surrounded by the larger men, but he didn't feel boxed in or trapped, more like they were protecting him. Eugene didn't believe that anything bad could happen to him, not here with their hands on him.

"Please, sir," Eugene said as the kiss finally ended, "I'd like you to fuck me, sir."

"You ever been asked prettier than that?" Hillbilly asked, and Ack Ack laughed, but not unkindly.

He kissed Eugene again, a brief press of his lips, then said, "On your knees, son."

"Yes, sir," Eugene said, happy to be told something he could do. Hillbilly finally let go of Eugene's hands, and Eugene sank to the floor. He told himself that if Captain Haldane had been down there a minute ago that there couldn't be any disgrace in, but he still felt unsure. What if Hillbilly didn't think he was good enough? He was used to being made love to by Ack Ack, who was clearly very experienced. What could Eugene offer that would please him? "You'll, uh, you'll have to tell me what to do, sir," he told Hillbilly.

"Jesus," Hillbilly hissed, drawing the word into three syllables, and backed up until he could sink onto the cot. Eugene looked up at him, alarmed, but he didn't seem mad at Eugene, not even exasperated at his ignorance. Instead he was looking up at Ack Ack, an appeal for help written on his face. "What're we going to do with this boy, Andy?"

Ack Ack, chuckled, and stroked Eugene's hair. "Tell him what to do, I guess."

"I mean to try, sir," Eugene told him. He felt like he was missing part of the conversation, but he couldn't make anything of it, and figured that action was the best approach. He crawled over to kneel between Hillbilly's legs and rubbed his face against the front of his trousers.

Hillbilly put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you do. You're going to be perfect."

Eugene hoped that was true. He wanted to be worth all the praise they seemed intent on heaping on him. It seemed to him that the first step in the process was undoing Hillbilly's trousers, so he started to pull his belt apart. The fabric stuck in the side, but Eugene kept working at it until it came free. He was surprised that his hands weren't shaking, but instead he felt buoyed up by their faith in him. He didn't have the least idea what he was doing, but Ack Ack and Hillbilly would help him, and it couldn't be that difficult, could it? He unbuttoned Hillbilly's trousers and pulled the fly open and found that Hillbilly wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock sprang free, pointing up towards Eugene. It was larger than Eugene had ever seen before, but he'd never seen a hard cock besides his own. Eugene hesitated, his hands still on the corners of Hillbilly's fly, and tried to work out what to do next. He supposed he should take it in his mouth, but the idea intimidated him. It didn't seem like it would fit. He looked up at Hillbilly questioningly.

"Strip him down," Ack Ack commanded from behind him.

Eugene sighed in relief to have a direction. Hillbilly was only wearing sandals in the tent, so Eugene took those off first, then pulled at Hillbilly's trousers while he lifted his hips. That made things easier. Hillbilly was able to spread his legs wide. He had almost scrawny calves, but strongly muscled thighs, sprinkled with wiry brown hair. They paled above the cut of his shorts, leaving the skin of his upper thighs and belly almost white. His cock stood out starkly red against that, rising above a nest of red-brown hair and heavy balls.

Clothing rustled behind Eugene, and he turned in time to see Ack Ack pulling off his blouse. He tossed it on the bunk behind him and knelt behind Eugene.

"Spread your legs," he told Eugene, and Eugene shuffled his knees further apart. He heard Ack Ack's belt clink, and his clothes rustle as he pushed his pants open and pushed them down his thighs. Ack Ack moved forward to kneel between Eugene's calves, and wrapped his arms around Eugene's chest, pulling their bodies together. Eugene leaned back into his hold, nestling against his muscled chest. When Ack Ack planted another kiss on the same spot below Eugene's ear, Eugene melted a little.

His cock slotted between Eugene's thighs, making Eugene shiver. He'd heard about being screwed between your thighs, but he didn't think that's what Ack Ack had meant earlier. He'd wanted to be completely taken like Hillbilly had promised. The cock felt thick against his skin, and he couldn't gauge how large it was, even when he squeezed his thighs down against it. That made Ack Ack hiss though, and Eugene smiled at getting a reaction from him.

"Told you he learned good," Hillbilly said, smirking down at them.

Ack Ack's breath ruffled Eugene's hair as he chuckled. He raked his fingernails up and down Eugene's chest, not scratching his skin but raising electric trails of sensation behind him. "You want to know what Eddie would like?" he whispered into Eugene's ear, too softly for Hillbilly to hear even a few feet away.

Eugene nodded eagerly. Hillbilly assumed an expression of suspicion.

"He'd like it if you licked him real slow," Ack Ack whispered. "Start right at the bottom, and work your way up, take your time and get him slick. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir," Eugene said. He hated to pull away from Ack Ack, but he was eager to do as he'd been asked.

"Balance your hands on his thighs," Ack Ack said more loudly, and Eugene nodded.

He bent down and pressed his face against the join of Hillbilly's thigh and cock, letting the hair tickle his nose. He smelled musky and sweaty like they all did, but not bad. Hillbilly's cock rubbed against Eugene's cheek, so Eugene ran his face along it like a cat would.

"Goddammit," Hillbilly muttered, and Eugene looked up at him. "No, keep going, don't mind me," Hillbilly told him, then looked over him to Ack Ack, "Andy, you're gonna hear about this later."

"I'm sure I am," Ack Ack said, in a tone that implied he was looking forward to it.

Eugene poked his tongue just past his lips and touched it to the base of Hillbilly's dick. His skin tasted salty, and Eugene lapped at it, marking a trail of spittle around the base. He heard Hillbilly's breath suck in sharply, and the thighs under his hands tensed. Eugene tried to imagine how good it would feel to be licked like this when he was hard. Way better than his hands, he bet. Ack Ack's mouth earlier had been amazing, and that was after he'd come. He licked a parallel stripe a little further towards the tip of Hillbilly's cock, getting the same result. He wanted Hillbilly to feel more, to whimper in pleasure like Eugene had when Hillbilly had stroked him off, so he put his lips to the side of Hillbilly's cock and sucked lightly.

Hillbilly grunted and pounded the cot with his fist. Eugene glanced up, and his face was contorted in what could either be pleasure or pain. He was going to assume that if he was hurting Hillbilly, someone would tell him to stop. He licked the spot he'd just sucked, and then licked a broader swipe up the side, using the widest part of his tongue. Eugene's lips stung from the salt, and he licked them before going on. He liked how easy it was to do this, how each time he touched Hillbilly, he would murmur or cry out, and his muscles would tense and jump under Eugene's hands. He kept slowly licking his way up Hillbilly's dick, making sure to cover every scrap of skin, and Hillbilly kept responding like Eugene was the best thing he'd ever felt.

"'Learns good,' huh?" Ack Ack said, voice amused. He put his hand on Eugene's back and stroked down his spine, then did it again, like he was petting a cat. Eugene would have purred if he could. He had to focus on keeping his tongue moving over Hillbilly's dick, and not on leaning back against Ack Ack's touch. The head of Ack Ack's dick just brushed the backs of Eugene's thighs since he'd leaned forward.

Eugene wondered what would go into fucking him. Would Ack Ack just hold Eugene down and press into him. Hillbilly had promised it would be gentle and wouldn't hurt, but Eugene still felt a shiver of fear when he thought of it. The way the guys talked about it, it sounded cruel and domineering, something you did to a fellow who'd earned your contempt, but that wasn't how Ack Ack and Hillbilly had talked about it, or had talked about Eugene.

Ack Ack's hand was rubbing circles on the small of Eugene's back, and Eugene couldn't imagine the skipper hurting him on purpose. He decided he wouldn't worry about it, and moved his head so that he could lick up the other side of Hillbilly's cock. When he started back at the base again, Hillbilly swore softly and smacked the cot in frustration.

"Andy," he said, clearly trying to make his tone conversational, even though it went high every time Eugene licked him, "if it were you doin' this to me, I'd've grabbed ya by the ears and fucked your throat raw by now."

Ack Ack let his head fall forward so that his brow rested on the middle of Eugene's back and laughed against Eugene's skin. "Noted."

His circling hand fell down to slide over Eugene's ass, alternating the circling pattern with squeezing lightly. The tips of his fingers dipped deeper between Eugene's cheeks every time they came around, and Eugene could have tensed with fear, but he turned his mind away from it

He tipped his head and sucked at the skin along the bottom of Hillbilly's dick, making him cry out softly. Ack Ack had told him to make sure he slowly licked every bit of Hillbilly, and Eugene was going to do that, and not worry about what Ack Ack was doing. That was going to be all right, just so long as Eugene did as he was told.

Hillbilly was vibrating with want with every stroke, his hands balled into fists at his sides and his breath sucked in and out through clenched teeth. Eugene licked back up to the tip of his cock along the right side of it. When he got to the head, he rolled the breadth of his tongue over it. Come was already beading at the tip, and Eugene lapped that away as well. It tasted much the same as his own come had when Ack Ack had kissed him. It was bitter, and he wasn't sure he liked it, but he'd tasted worse.

Eugene wasn't sure what to do now that he'd licked every bit of Hillbilly's cock, and he wanted something to do to distract him from the way Ack Ack's fingers were tracing a line back and forth from the base of his spine to the place behind his balls. They didn't linger over Eugene's hole, but the kept drifting past it. Eugene could tell that soon they'd be pressing inside him.

"You missed his balls," Ack Ack said, and Eugene nodded.

"Dammit, Skip," Hillbilly grumbled but that didn't stop him from spreading his legs a little wider and tilting his hips up so that it was easier for Eugene to lean in and put his tongue out to touch Hillbilly's sack. His nuts had hair on them, which felt weird under Eugene's tongue after the smoothness of his cock. The skin had more give to it and bunched and pulled into ridges under Eugene's tongue. The sounds Hillbilly made were the same though, and Eugene tried sucking lightly at them to see if he could make him swear again. He could. It felt like a strange kind of power, to be able to strip a strong, confident man like Lieutenant Jones of his control with just his lips. Though Eugene remembered that he'd come the second Hillbilly had laid a hand on him.

Clothing rustled behind Eugene again, and something cool touched his back. He wanted to look back, but he kept his head down and focused on licking at Hillbilly's balls until he could take one into his mouth and suck it gently, focus on the sobbing sound Hillbilly made, and not how Ack Ack's hands were moving slick and smooth all of a sudden. It was the lubricant they gave them in pro kits, Eugene thought, the stuff that made it easier to...

Ack Ack's fingertip circled Eugene's hole, Eugene couldn't help taking a sharp breath. It felt better than it ought to, that finger playing at his skin. He hadn't known that being touched there would feel good, but he was still afraid. He buried his face against Hillbilly's stomach, shame burning through him, at not being able to follow orders as much as at what he was letting his captain do to him.

"Easy, Eugene," Hillbilly told him. He stroked Eugene's hair gently and didn't seem to mind that Eugene had stopped sucking him. "You're doing all right. It'll feel right strange for a bit, but that's okay."

Eugene nodded. Hillbilly's dick was still rubbing against the side of his neck, and he should go back to looking after that, but he couldn't seem to think about anything with Ack Ack touching him like that. The finger was pressing lightly now, just dipping the very tip inside Eugene before it pulled back to circle again. Ack Ack's other hand stroked Eugene's thigh like he was trying to calm a horse, same as Hillbilly kept petting his hair. It was embarrassing, having to be cosseted like this, and Eugene wished he could just relax and let Ack Ack use his body as he wished. He thought it would be easier if the skipper just took Eugene, instead of trying to coax him along when it didn't seem like he wanted to go.

Maybe that was what Ack Ack decided too, because he pushed his whole finger inside Eugene and thrust it gently back and forth. Eugene wasn't trying to push him out, but it still felt like a stretch to take him, and he realised that he'd stopped breathing as he waited to be penetrated.

Hillbilly was still running his fingers through Eugene's hair, pausing every few strokes to scratch his nails along the nape of Eugene's neck. "It's all right," he crooned. "You're all right. You're going to like this a whole lot in a minute. Hush now, hush."

Eugene was whimpering, he realised, his breath letting out in a high, catching whine that seemed to move in time with Ack Ack's finger pushing in and out of him. He tried to quiet himself and couldn't. His ass grasped and clenched around Ack Ack, seemingly on its own, and Eugene couldn't tell if he was trying to push him out or increase the friction.

"All right, Skip?" Hillbilly asked.

Ack Ack grunted. "Jesus Christ, he's tight." He sounded frustrated, and Eugene wanted so badly not to disappoint him, was terrified that he would.

He looked up at Hillbilly and pleaded, "Tell me how to do this."

"Lord!" Hillbilly said hotly. "I been doing it too long to rightly remember. I, well, I suppose when it's difficult ground, you just gotta make yourself take one breath after another, 'til you can sort of forget where you are. You think about something nice and sweet, and just kinda let your body fall away."

Behind him, Ack Ack growled, and his finger stilled inside Eugene. He squeezed Eugene's thigh almost tight enough to hurt. "Eddie did that when—" he stopped talking, and leaned forward to kiss Eugene's shoulder. "I promise I won't hurt you," he said fiercely.

"I know you won't, Skip," Eugene told him. He didn't know if he wanted to know what kept making Ack Ack cross at Hillbilly, something lost in their past. He made himself think about something else, to do something else.

He liked being kissed again, but he'd liked it more when he had Hillbilly crying out under his touch. He nuzzled Hillbilly's dick again, laying a trail of kisses up the side until he reached the head. He put his lips around it for the first time, and glanced up to make sure that was all right. Hillbilly's eyes were wide, and Eugene noticed that they'd gotten darker, almost a midnight blue now. His hips twitched up, pushing a little more of his dick into Eugene's mouth.

Ack Ack still wasn't moving inside him, and Eugene could hear that his breathing had gone quick and sharp. He kissed Eugene's shoulder again. Hillbilly was looking over Eugene's head, trying to get a signal from the skipper, and Eugene could sympathise. He wasn't sure what to do now either. The head of Hillbilly's cock stretched his mouth wide, and he was scared he'd do something wrong or accidentally bite him.

"Hillbilly," Ack Ack said, his voice carrying an implied command.

Hillbilly shook himself and blinked. "Skip?"

"I want you to talk Eugene through what I'm doing to him. Keep him here. Do it right."

"I don't know if," Hillbilly started, but then he lifted his chin and said, "all right." Eugene felt a sudden rush of empathy for Hillbilly. He wanted to please Ack Ack just as much as Eugene did. He wanted to be good enough for Ack Ack's love.

"Eugene," Ack Ack said. He was holding in place, organising his people before he moved forward.

Eugene tried to get out a, "Sir," but it came out as, "Eugh," around Hillbilly's dick. Hillbilly moved his hand out of Eugene's hair and rested it on top of Eugene's on his thigh.

"Take as much of Hillbilly's cock into your mouth as you're able. Do not try to choke yourself. Then keep as still as you can."

"Eugh," Eugene said again, and eased his head forward. He had to open his mouth wide to keep his teeth clear, and it wasn't very comfortable, even before the tip brushed the back of his mouth and he felt his urge to gag rise. Eugene backed up a little and pulled his lips down to cover the edges of his teeth. He didn't think he'd managed to take more than a few inches of Hillbilly's cock in, and even then it felt huge and thick against his tongue. He shifted his head slightly to adjust around it, before sealing his lips and taking steady breaths through his nose. Hillbilly's fingers tightened over Eugene's, then relaxed and started to stroke his hand.

"Andy," Hillbilly said, his voice shaky and thin, "I don't think..."

"You can do this," Ack Ack told him, and Eugene knew how the confidence in his voice would lift Hillbilly up.

"Jesus, you're a bastard," Hillbilly grumbled, but as Eugene looked up at him through his lashes, he squeezed his eyes shut again and then looked down at Eugene and smiled tightly. _Well, kid, we're in this together,_ the smile seemed to say, and Eugene felt his heart lift at a gesture of camaraderie from a man like Hillbilly. "You feel Andy inside you?" he asked.

Eugene blinked. He hoped he wasn't going to be expected to answer questions.

Ack Ack started to move again. He pressed his finger deeper into Eugene's ass, making his muscles widen around the base.

"He has big hands, don't he?" Hillbilly said. "Always liked that about him, how strong he was, how he could look me right in the eye. Little thing like you though, he's gotta go slow and use lots of slick. He's gonna take proper care of you."

Ack Ack screwed his finger in a circle, and the friction inside Eugene turned from strange to sweet as Ack Ack seemed to rub along every part of him at once.

Eugene moaned, and Hillbilly muttered, "Son of a bitch." His thighs tensed and Eugene was worried he'd try to thrust up again, but then Hillbilly settled and went back to talking. The familiar accent of the South calmed Eugene, like watching honey poured into tea. "Starting to feel good? He's opening you up, Eugene, stretching you out so you can take his whole cock inside you. You've never felt anything like getting taken like that. Even if this weren't your first time, you'd never have felt anything like when Andy fucks you."

When Ack Ack pulled his finger out, Eugene whined, but it was only to add more slick, and then another finger. His ass took two more easily than it had the first one. He must be starting to relax. It still felt strange, but now Eugene was starting to get little sparks of pleasure, like Ack Ack was stroking his cock, not the inside of his ass. His muscles still stretched a little as Ack Ack's knuckles brushed the inside of his cheeks.

"That's easier now, ain't it?" Hillbilly asked, but really didn't seem to want a reply. Eugene stayed as still as he could, but it was hard not to whimper when Ack Ack started to pump both fingers into him. Every time he made a sound, he felt Hillbilly tremble under him. He couldn't imagine how he was still holding on, steady as a stone wall, his voice caressing Eugene with every word. "Every bit you take makes the next bit easier. You're doing so well, Eugene. You're such a good boy."

"The best," Ack Ack said. He started rubbing the small of Eugene's back again, the pace there following the slow fuck of his fingers. Eugene found that his breathing followed that naturally, a short exhalation as Ack Ack entered him, a longer breath in as he pulled out. His whole body felt as though it were falling into Ack Ack's rhythm.

When he added another finger, it slid in easily, not uncomfortable at all. It felt like a slight stretch, the way warming up a muscle would. Eugene spread his legs a little, his movements almost unconscious as he tried to open himself up for Ack Ack.

He thought about how he must look, on his knees with his lieutenant's cock in his mouth while his captain knelt behind him and slowly screwed him with his hand, Eugene whimpering and begging between them. He didn't think he cared any more. Pleasure was starting to build in his body again, and he'd be hard soon. Whatever his mind was telling him, his body wanted everything they could give him.

"There you go, you like this, don't you? Skip feels just right inside you. He—oh, sweet Christ,"

Hillbilly broke off as Ack Ack spread his fingers inside Eugene, and Eugene moaned in pleasure. Ack Ack had touched something inside him that sparked heat through his whole body. He pushed his hips back against Ack Ack's fingers, but didn't find the feeling again. He realised he was sucking on Hillbilly's dick, and made himself still. Ack Ack had told him to be still. He didn't know how Hillbilly could think enough to talk at all, for all that he was moaning same as Eugene was now. Ack Ack was playing them both, with just one hand.

"This boy is incredible, Andy," Hillbilly gasped when they'd both settled. "He's just, he feels perfect."

"I know," Ack Ack said. He spread his fingers again, and drew them slowly out of Eugene's ass before pumping back in. He hit the place inside Eugene again, but at least expecting it a little, Eugene didn't break down this time. He took quick breaths through his nose and only whined a little when Ack Ack pulled his hand out again. He couldn't say the same for when Ack Ack reached around and stroked his cock. Eugene sobbed in pleasure, and Hillbilly pounded the mattress again. He stroked Eugene's hair in apology, but didn't put his hands back on Eugene's. He was close, Eugene thought, and barely holding on.

"He getting hard for us?" Hillbilly asked, and Ack Ack must have nodded because he said, "Anybody would with you touching him like that. You going to fuck him now?"

"Was thinking about it," Ack Ack's voice was tight, barely controlled. Eugene felt a flush of pride that his body was turning Ack Ack on like that, that Ack Ack wanted him so badly. "You think he's ready?"

Eugene stayed perfectly still, like he had when Ack Ack had been deciding what to do with him. He wanted to say he was ready for anything, but in truth he didn't know, and moving would be going against what Ack Ack had told him to do. His breathing quickened, but he stayed where he was, his jaw beginning to ache from how long he'd held it open.

Hillbilly cupped the side of Eugene's neck with his palm and looked down at him searchingly. "I think he's ready," he said. He smiled encouragingly at Eugene.

"All right," Ack Ack said. "Talk him through it."

"Take deep breaths now," Hillbilly told Eugene, "that's right, long and slow. It's gonna feel tight, at first, but remember how you got used to it before. It'll be just like that. It ain't nothing you can't take."

Ack Ack pulled his fingers out of Eugene's ass, spreading them as he went, and almost immediately pressed his cock in their place. Eugene felt his heartbeat pick up, and he focused on following Hillbilly's instructions: one breath after another. The sound of pulling air through his nose seemed to fill the tent, almost drowning out Hillbilly's steady voice. Ack Ack took Eugene's hip to hold him steady, but kept stroking his back like he had before. This was just the same, only a little bit more. Eugene could do a little bit more.

It felt like too much. Ack Ack was pushing into him, and it was so much bigger than his fingers had been. Eugene whimpered and turned his head so that he pressed against Hillbilly's hand.

"That's... oh, god_damm_it," Hillbilly held firm to Eugene's neck, but Eugene writhing and panting with his mouth on Hillbilly's dick seemed like it was going to be too much. Hillbilly kept talking though, words tumbling over each other. "That's all right. All right. I know it feels like a lot. The skipper's a big man, but you can take it. You can take just a little more, can't you, Eugene?"__

_ _Ack Ack was inside him now, the head of his cock having pushed past Eugene's hole and resting now just inside. Eugene kept clenching down, trying to find the shape of what was inside him. Every time he did, Ack Ack would grunt in pleasure. "Still goddamn tight," Ack Ack muttered. He stroked up and down Eugene's spine and held where he was for a moment, letting Eugene get used to him._ _

_ _A tinny, high-pitched whine was escaping from Eugene's throat, like steam though a kettle whistle. He didn't know if it was in pleasure of discomfort. Nothing Ack Ack was doing actually hurt, but it all just felt so strange._ _

_ _"You ain't breathing right," Hillbilly said. Hillbilly wasn't either. He kept having to take hiccuping breaths to hold himself steady, and Eugene knew that Hillbilly was only holding on because Ack Ack had asked him to. "Come on, Eugene, take it slow, like this." He stroked his thumb up and down the side of Eugene's neck, guiding the pace of his breathing. Oddly, it helped. As Ack Ack entered him, Eugene was able to breathe in time with Hillbilly's thumb against his throat, and it didn't feel so weird then._ _

_ _Ack Ack rocked his hips to the same pace, each forward thrust burying his cock just a little deeper inside Eugene. The stretch felt like less as he did, and Eugene found himself relaxing into it. Hillbilly had been right, it got easier to take more with each little bit._ _

_ _When the head of Ack Ack's dick pushed past the one spot inside him, Eugene whimpered and tried to shove his ass back again. It felt even better to have Ack Ack's cock against that, and he wanted more. He wanted the slow slide of Ack Ack's whole length over it. He wanted Ack Ack to pound in and out of him and hit that spot every time. Eugene spread his legs wider, spread them until his hips protested at the stretch. It made Ack Ack deepen the angle and put more pressure on that place. Eugene rolled his hips up, straining to take more of Ack Ack into him. If his mouth had been free, he thought he would have begged._ _

_ _As it was, Hillbilly was doing it for him. "God, Andy, please," he mumbled. He'd stopped stroking Eugene's neck and was gripping his hands again, almost crushing them. "I gotta come."_ _

_ _"You can hold on, Eddie," Ack Ack told him. He was almost entirely inside Eugene now, his stomach brushing the base of Eugene's spine with each tiny thrust. Eugene felt Ack Ack's balls against the backs of his thighs, and finally his hips against his ass. Ack Ack grunted in satisfaction and held Eugene's hips with both hands. Eugene stayed perfectly still, hardly breathing any more. He couldn't describe the stretch of Ack Ack's dick inside him. The feeling pulled all of his attention to it and held it tight, like Ack Ack being inside him was somehow touching every part of Eugene at once. He swallowed the drool that had been pooling in his mouth, which made his tongue move against Hillbilly's dick._ _

_ _"Please," Hillbilly whispered. "I can't."_ _

_ _"You can. I know you can." Ack Ack started to pull out of Eugene, moving in one steady slide instead of the little rocking thrusts of before. Eugene tried to clench down to hold him where he was, but he was stretched too wide. When he moaned, Hillbilly thrust up into his mouth, almost choking him. Eugene pulled away, sliding up Hillbilly's cock, sucking as he went._ _

_ _"Oh, God. Goddammit," Hillbilly muttered. He covered his own mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the moans. His hips lifted as Ack Ack's pulled away, and Eugene let his body rock back with them. He pulled off almost to the tip of Hillbilly's cock, drawing a cry of him with every movement. Behind him, Ack Ack was doing the same. He paused when the tip of his cock was almost out of Eugene._ _

_ _"It's okay, Eddie," Ack Ack said. "You don't have to hold on any more. Let the boy suck you off." He thrust back into Eugene before Hillbilly could answer, and Eugene rocked forward again. His body took Ack Ack's cock easily this time, and the long slide into him sent sparks of pleasure straight to his own cock. He moaned against the dick in his mouth, and let Ack Ack push him down onto it until he was almost choking again. He held himself off by pressing against Hillbilly's thighs, and ran his tongue over as much of Hillbilly as he could reach. It seemed like ages ago that he'd tentatively licked it._ _

_ _They kept going like that: Ack Ack pulling out as Eugene sucked and clenched and tried to feel more, then thrusting in and driving him into Hillbilly's lap. Hillbilly was holding onto the edge of the mattress for all his was worth, still crying out against his hand. He had his head thrown back, and his hips jerked every so often, but Eugene's mouth on him had stripped all the control out of him. His body responded to Eugene moment by moment, and co-ordination was beyond him. Eugene wished he could hear what Hillbilly would have said if he was free to make as much noise as he wanted._ _

_ _Ack Ack was silent and steady behind him. He thrust into Eugene with the timing of a metronome, but his breath came in heavier and heavier pants each time. He sounded like he was sprinting uphill now, grimly silent in his efforts to screw Eugene as comprehensively as possible. His hands gripped Eugene like a vice, and held his hips in place even as the rest of Eugene's body swayed with the movement. No one was touching Eugene's cock, and again Eugene tried to thrust into the air with no effect._ _

_ _"Pull off, Eugene," Hillbilly said, and suddenly pushed at Eugene's forehead. Eugene stayed where he was, where he'd been told to be. He felt Hillbilly's thighs tense and his cock pulse, and he knew what was going to happen. Eugene sucked as hard as he could and didn't let Hillbilly push him away. He wanted to be able to say he'd done this. The first rope of come hit the back of his throat and almost choked him. Eugene jerked back enough to get his tongue in the way as Hillbilly pulsed and released again. He'd gone silent and stiff, but his cock twitched in Eugene's mouth, flooding it with come. Eugene tried to swallow, but it didn't work out, and he ended up dribbling come down Hillbilly's cock. He tried to suck it down, but that only made Hillbilly cry out, wild and uncontrolled, and Ack Ack had to shush him._ _

_ _"God, Eugene," Hillbilly moaned. His hips kept ticking up, but his cock was softening, and it didn't push into Eugene's mouth any more. Eugene swallowed down what come was left and would have let the cock slip out of his mouth, except he wanted something to muffle his own cries._ _

_ _Ack Ack was pushing into him harder and faster. He grunted slightly each time his hips connected with Eugene's ass, sound almost masked by the way their flesh smacked together. He wasn't talking any more, not that he'd said much since he'd started, and Eugene missed his voice. He missed Hillbilly too, who was leaning back on his elbows, flushed and stunned._ _

_ _Come dripped down Hillbilly's soft cock and over his balls to the floor, making even more of a mess of the skipper's deck. Eugene pulled back enough to let Hillbilly's cock fall out of his mouth then started to lick it clean. He huffed out a breath every time Ack Ack shoved into him, his whole body rocking forward now, but it seemed important to him to clean Hillbilly up. He'd been so sweet to Eugene. Hillbilly whined and threw his arm over his eyes at the feel of Eugene softly licking him. "Andy, I can't," he moaned again, but he put his other hand in Eugene's hair and held his head down against his groin. Eugene let him._ _

_ _Finished, Eugene closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Hillbilly's belly again. He stopped bracing up against Hillbilly's thighs and wrapped his arms around his waist instead, holding onto him like a life ring. The sensation of Ack Ack steadily and relentlessly fucking him was starting to become too much. Ack Ack's cock slid easily in and out of his ass, finding no resistance left in Eugene, but each time it entered him, it pushed past that place, and the pleasure was building so much that Eugene couldn't tell if it hurt or not. He pressed his face to Hillbilly's sweat-soaked t-shirt and whined._ _

_ _Hillbilly rested his hand on Eugene's hair and said, "You're doing well. You're far too good to me, that's for sure. Just hold on a little longer, boy. Hold on for Skip."_ _

_ _For the first time, Eugene could have answered, but he didn't. He held on._ _

_ _When Ack Ack took Eugene's cock again and started stroking it, Eugene cried out against Hillbilly's body, his hands clenching the skin of his sides. He couldn't seem to make any words, not against the unbearable pleasure of Ack Ack's cock driving into him, and the big hand on his dick, stroking him roughly in time. Hillbilly's hand was soft in his hair, petting it smooth where perspiration had made it stick up, scratching along the edge of his scalp. Hillbilly was humming something calming, but Eugene couldn't make out the song, though he thought he knew it._ _

_ _"Sir," he gasped out at one point, "Sir," but he didn't know what he wanted to ask, it certainly wasn't for Ack Ack to stop, and it couldn't possibly be for him to fuck Eugene harder. He wanted that calm voice praising him again, but it seemed like Ack Ack was lost to his own pleasure. Sweat dripped from Ack Ack's hair onto Eugene's naked back, mingling with his own, and running down his sides in beads. The steamy closeness of the tent surrounded him, seeming to swallow him up until the world became a cocoon of hot air and hands touching him. Though it all, steady as a heartbeat, Ack Ack driving into him._ _

_ _Eugene didn't get any warning, not like he had with Hillbilly's body tensing and drawing up. All he had was Ack Ack thrusting into him and then seeming to stop, not just in fucking Eugene, but his whole body, as though the film reel had stuck, that flicker and pause just before the projector lit the nitrate._ _

_ _He didn't say Eugene's name like Hillbilly had, but he did loop his arm around Eugene's ribs and pull their bodies flush together. His breathing was harsh in Eugene's ears, and Eugene could feel Ack Ack's heart pounding against his back. Eugene's ass felt slicker than it had, and something thicker than sweat ran down the inside of his thighs. Ack Ack started breathing again, panting like bellows, his stubbled jaw resting on Eugene's shoulder blade._ _

_ _Ack Ack's hand was still working Eugene's cock, having only paused at the moment he'd come. He moved in smooth pulls, drawing the pleasure out of Eugene so that he couldn't do more than hold onto Hillbilly's waist and try not to make too much noise. Eugene felt helpless against Ack Ack's hands on him, how they could make him feel, the steady scrape of his calloused skin over Eugene's cock, pleasure and pain edging together into one blessed thing._ _

_ _He felt too hot all over, as though little fires were flickering over his skin, but they were coming from inside him, licking through his flesh and eating him up with desire. He sobbed against Hilbilly's stomach each time Ack Ack squeezed down, and tried to clench down on Ack Ack's spent cock to regain the feeling inside him. That didn't matter now anyway, Ack Ack's hand was enough. Eugene's lust built and built until he found himself calling out, "Sir!" even though that was muffled to nothing against Hillbilly. He came in a rush, shooting across the planks so that his come mixed with Hillbilly's on the floor._ _

_ _Eugene stupidly wondered if they'd make him swab that up. He didn't realise that Ack Ack was kissing his shoulders, his neck, his spine, in a thousand little affectionate kisses, until he'd stopped coming and lay utterly wrung out in his arms. Eugene was still awkwardly balanced between Ack Ack's hold on his ribs and his face pressed against Hillbilly's stomach. He felt like he should go one way or the other, but didn't think he was up to deciding. Hopefully someone would tell him what to do. Hopefully they wouldn't do it too soon._ _

_ _"He feels so good," Ack Ack was saying, "I don't know how I'm going to let go."_ _

_ _"Well, I reckon you'll have to eventually." Hillbilly was still stroking his hair. "I don't think he has another round in him."_ _

_ _"When did the replacements get so young?" Ack Ack asked._ _

_ _"I ain't," Eugene protested sleepily. His neck was getting a crick in it and his knees were sore, but he'd still be willing to sleep just like this. If he stayed here long enough, they'd probably fuck him again, which seemed like a good idea to Eugene._ _

_ _"He says he ain't," Hillbillly repeated, and chuckled. He tugged at Eugene's hair until he lifted his head to look at him. "You did real well, Eugene," he said. He was smiling, which made Eugene smile dozily up at him. "You're going to have to get up soon though, okay?"_ _

_ _Eugene grunted in protest and pressed his face against Hillbilly's belly again. His t-shirt was soaked through with sweat, but still soft under Eugene's cheek, and he liked getting his hair petted like that, even if Ack Ack holding onto him like that was starting to feel too warm._ _

_ _"We can't just throw him out," Ack Ack said, which raised an alarming prospect Eugene hadn't considered. He didn't think he could stand, let alone walk back to his own tent._ _

_ _"We can't keep him, Skip," Hillbilly said reasonably, "Even if you want to."_ _

_ _Ack Ack sighed and leaned back, sliding out of Eugene. It made more come run down his legs, and his back feel both blessedly cool and empty at the same time. Ack Ack stood, wavered, and raised a hand to balance against the central beam of the tent. His whole body shone with perspiration, wet like he'd just been out in the rain. His pants still hanging around his hips, he walked to a wash stand and wiped down with a rag. He tossed another rag to Hillbilly who wiped the sweat of his own face, then started cleaning Eugene's. Even the tepid water felt like ice against Eugene's flushed skin._ _

_ _"I can do that, sir," Eugene said, and tried to take the cloth, but Hillbilly hung onto it, efficiently wiping his body down. Eugene stayed where he was and let him. It felt good to be looked after for once, especially by someone with smiling blue eyes who kept telling him that he'd done well._ _

_ _"You're very beautiful," Ack Ack said, and the sincerity in his tone made Eugene dip his head. He didn't think he was capable of blushing any more, but he didn't know what to say to that kind of complement either. He stayed quiet and still as Hillbilly wiped the sweat off his sides._ _

_ _Ack Ack did up his fly and crossed to kneel behind Eugene again. "Let me," he said, and took the cloth away. Eugene was still kneeling with his legs spread wide, still on display for his officers. He knew he must look more a mess than beautiful, sweaty, with come and what all running down his legs. He shivered when Ack Ack put a hand on his shoulder, and again when Ack Ack touched the inside of his thigh with the wet cloth. He wiped upwards in long, careful strokes, cleaning Eugene's skin, but also calming him the same way that stroking his thumb across Eugene's face had._ _

_ _Hillbilly was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, watching them intently, but Eugene didn't know what he was looking for. He smiled tentatively at Hillbilly, and got a quick flash of teeth in reply, before Hillbilly dropped to his knees in front of Eugene. He took the side of Eugene's face and kissed him tentatively. Eugene wanted to keep his lips closed, knowing that his mouth was still sticky with come, but he couldn't resist the tender play of Hillbilly's lips against his own, and soon he was open-mouthed and gasping under his touch. The pull between how filthy and how scoured out he felt at the same moment knotted something tight in Eugene's chest, and he was glad Hillbilly was kissing him, because he didn't think he could speak._ _

_ _"There's no sin in this," Ack Ack told him, like he could read Eugene's mind. He'd finished cleaning Eugene and set the cloth aside, and now wrapped his arms around Eugene's chest and kissed his neck. "I want you to remember that. This won't happen again, between the three of us, it can't, but when you make it home, you'll need to remember that. A lot of people will try to tell you different: the church, your father, maybe, the Marine Corps if they catch you, but there's no sin in it. Do you understand?"_ _

_ _Eugene couldn't answer, not with Hillbilly's tongue in his mouth again, so he just held onto Hillbilly's shoulders and let the words wash over him. Ack Ack's chest was strong and perfect against his back, and Eugene couldn't imagine that the skipper would lie to him, or try to lead him wrong about something as important as this. Later, he knew, he'd puzzle over the words and try to slot them in with how he saw the world, but for the moment he relaxed into the arms around him and let himself be held._ _

_ _"Skipper's right," Hillbilly said when he broke the kiss. "I don't always believe it either, but he's right."_ _

_ _Eugene nodded slightly, still not able to speak. Ack Ack leaned into to kiss his cheek, then stood, drawing the other two up with them, until they were standing with their arms around each other like they had at the start of all this. Like at the start, Hillbilly and Ack Ack turned Eugene around until he was facing Ack Ack. Eugene did what he'd wanted to then and ran his hands over Ack Ack's bare chest. He wondered if he'd ever have muscles like that, but he didn't think so. These two were cut from a different cloth than he was._ _

_ _Ack Ack smiled down at him, and asked, "How do you feel, son?"_ _

_ _"I—" Eugene swallowed and tried to work it out. "I'm okay, sir."_ _

_ _Hillbilly laughed and ruffled Eugene's hair. "Just okay. You're losing your touch, Andy."_ _

_ _Embarrassed, Eugene dropped his forehead to Ack Ack's chest. "Let the boy be, Eddie," Ack Ack said, and Eugene could hear the lightness in his voice too. Ack Ack was happy, no he was damn near joyful, and Eugene studied his own feelings to try and work out if he was or not._ _

_ _When Eugene looked up, Ack Ack was still smiling at him, and Eugene realised that he hadn't kissed Ack Ack in quite a while. He stood on his toes so that their faces were level, wrapping his arms around Ack Ack's neck, and tipped his head just right. He'd learned a lot about kissing in the last hour, or at least it seemed like he had from the pleased grunt Ack Ack made as their lips met. Eugene still tasted like Hillbilly's come, but Ack Ack didn't seem to mind that. He kissed as deeply as he had before, and Eugene melted against him, falling back onto the flats of his feet and letting Ack Ack lean down and take his face in his hands like Eugene was a girl in the pictures._ _

_ _"He tastes like you," Ack Ack said. He leaned across Eugene to kiss Hillbilly too, pressing Eugene between their bodies._ _

_ _"Goddammit," Hillbilly muttered, "sure we can't keep him, Skip?"_ _

_ _Ack Ack sighed. "I'm sure, Eddie. There's something better ahead of him than a couple beat up old marines like us."_ _

_ _"I don't know how there could be, sir," Eugene said. It seemed more wrong to have Ack Ack talking about himself like that than it had been even to have him on his knees for Eugene._ _

_ _Ack Ack just kissed his forehead and said, "You better get dressed, Eugene."_ _

_ _Hillbilly stepped back, leaving Eugene to pick his uniform up off the floor. As he dressed, he thought about Ack Ack's question. How did he feel? Physically, his body was still humming along like a ballad, sated and relaxed. His ass felt oddly slick and stretched, but nothing hurt. Emotionally, he was less sure. Ack Ack's words about God and sin were still settling in, and what he'd said about this being the only time already had Eugene feeling hollow with the loss of them. At the same time, Eugene didn't think he'd ever forget the feeling of Hillbilly stroking his hair and telling him he was perfect, or Ack Ack calling him beautiful in a voice so affected that he couldn't just have been sweet talking Eugene to get him on his knees. Those things seemed even less likely to be true than the bit about God, but he couldn't see them for a lie either, and his heart yipped and rolled in the joy of them like Deacon with a new soup bone._ _

_ _When Eugene looked up from doing up his blouse, Ack Ack and Hillbilly were standing side by side watching him. They weren't touching except for the little fingers of their hands. Hillbilly had put his trousers back on, but Ack Ack was still shirtless, looking like he should be carved in marble. Eugene's heart clenched at the sight of him, of how intimately they stood, even though they were technically apart. Hillbilly saw him looking and glanced at Ack Ack as well, then smiled that soppy smile he'd worn before._ _

_ _Ack Ack had told him that someday Eugene would know what that was like. He hoped it was true. It would be worth getting through everything that was to come just for one smile like that one._ _

_ _"Will that be all, sirs?" Eugene asked. He knew it had to be over soon, but the officers seemed to be having as much trouble finding an endpoint as he was._ _

_ _Ack Ack took a deep breath. He looked Eugene over, like he was inspecting his uniform, and nodded slowly to himself. "That will be all, Private," he said._ _

_ _"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Eugene hoped that the thank you conveyed everything he felt about the night, or at least that Ack Ack was reading him well enough to know how much he meant it. He had to walk around them to get to the door, but he did it without looking at them. Some things it was easier to get away from if you didn't look back._ _

_ _When Eugene left the tent, it had started to rain again. He turned his face up and opened his mouth to catch the drops. The rain filled his mouth, but he didn't think anything would wash the taste away. That was okay. Eugene didn't want it to._ _


End file.
